marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Legion
The Iron Legion was created after the events of The Avengers. After Tony Stark's near death experience and battle with the Chitauri and Loki Laufeyson, he realized that Iron Man couldn't do it all on his own, and the world couldn't always count on the Avengers. History ''Iron Man 3 Prelude After New York, Tony Stark began building an Iron Legion and expanded it to no limit. Iron Man 3 Tony Stark was working on the Mark XLII, which was going to be the next member of the Iron Legion. Even though he has 41 other suits, most are more weaponized and advanced, he still uses the Mark VII. After his house was destroyed and the President was kidnapped, Tony ordered the "House Party Protocol", which activated all the Iron Man Armors back at what remained of his house. They then met up with him on a oil rig just as they needed back up in Florida, where The Mandarin planned to kill the President on live TV. Tony ordered the suits to attack all Extremis soldiers and "take them to church," which they did. Hammerhead dove right into a group of Extremis soldiers. Bones then split itself to its basic components and hit several soldiers, sending them falling to their deaths and recombined. Meanwhile the Extremis soldiers rip off Hammerhead's head and arms, causing it to fly and spin out of control, crashing into the oil rig. The rig would have fallen, but Igor lifted it back up. The battle continued between the Extremis soldiers and the suits. Red Snapper was covered in Extremis soldiers, so Tony ordered Heartbreaker to help him out. Heartbreaker killed all but one Extremis soldier, who ripped off his face, sending Snapper into the oil rig, making a huge explosion and trapping Pepper Potts. Silver Centurion then came onto Tony and Heartbreaker picked up Rhodey and the two flew off to find Pepper. However, a Extremis soldier jumped onto Heartbreaker, forcing it to let Rhodey go. Two Extremis soldiers were about to attack him, but Thumper came and smashed the ground, sending them flying. He then punched them into the air and Tank shot them. Tony then found Pepper, but Killian came and overheated Silver Centurion, thus making it useless. Meanwhile, two Extremis soldiers try throwing steel bars at a Tiger, which blasted them. A Extremis soldier tries to jump onto Tony but a suit attacks him. Tony called for another suit, which Hot Rod came to respond, however, just as Tony was about to jump into it, another soldier threw a yellow pole right through the suit. Rhodey rescued the President and left with the Iron Patriot, letting the Iron Legion finish the job. After Pepper fell into the fire, Tony put on Nightclub and fought the Mandarin, who ripped off the suits arm and punched right through it, but Tony ejected himself into Shot Gun. After a brief fight on the roof, Killian sliced the suit in half, but Tony again ejected out in time. Just as he is about to kill Tony, the Mark XLII comes to the fight; however, it hits a pole and separates. Tony wraps it around Killian and self destructs it. Tony then jumps off and Bones comes and just saves Tony, but crashes to the ground. Killian then reveals that he survived and is about to attack Tony, claiming himself to be The Mandarin, when the Pepper, who survived because of the Extremis added to her, comes and smacks him away with a pole. The Mark IX then comes and mistakes Pepper for a Extremis soldier and blast her. Tony tells it that she is not a target, but his communicator was knocked away. Pepper then punches through the suit and uses it's Repulsors to kill The Mandarin once and for all. J.A.R.V.I.S. then reports that all Extremis soldiers are terminated and Tony orders the "Clean Slate protocol" which self destructs all remaining suits. Avengers: Age of Ultron Tony made a new Iron Legion, consisted of a few Iron Man-like drones that were remotely controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S.. They were used during an assault on a HYDRA base in an attempt to get people out of the city so that no civilians would be caught in the crossfire, although they instead protested and throw things at the drones. Later, they returned to Avengers Tower and received repairs. When Ultron took over, he controlled the suits and used them to Attack The Avengers and steal Loki's Scepter. Members There were originally thirty-five armors in the Iron Legion. Mark 8.jpg|Mark VIII Mark 9.jpg|Mark IX Mark 10 h.jpg|Mark X Mark 11.jpg|Mark XI Mark 12.jpg|Mark XII Mark 13.jpg|Mark XIII Mark 14.jpg|Mark XIV Mark 15.jpg|Mark XV- "Sneaky" Stealth Armor Mark 16.jpg|Mark XVI- "Night Club" Black Stealth Suit Mark 17.jpg|Mark XVII- "Heartbreaker" Artillery Level RT Suit Mark 18.jpg|Mark XVIII- "Casanova" Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit Mark 19.jpg|Mark XIX- "Tiger" High-Velocity Suit Mark 20.jpg|Mark XX- "Python" Long-Distance Suit Mark 21.jpg|Mark XXI- "Midas" High-Altitude Suit War Machine 2.jpg|Mark XXII- "Hot Rod" War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit Mark 23.jpg|Mark XXIII- "Shades" Extreme Heat Suit Mark 24.jpg|XXIV- "Tank" Heavy Combat Suit Mark 25.jpg|Mark XXV- "Striker" or "Thumper" Heavy Construction Suit Mark 26.jpg|Mark XXVI- "Gamma" Heavy Construction Suit Upgrade Mark 27.jpg|Mark XXVII- "Disco" Chameleon Suit Mark 28.jpg|Mark XXVIII- "Jack" Radiation-Zone Suit Mark 29.jpg|Mark XXIX- "Fiddler" Nimble-Construction Suit Mark 30.jpg|Mark XXX- "Blue Steel" Silver Centurion Suit Upgrade Mark 31.jpg|Mark XXXI- "Piston" High-Velocity Centurion Suit Mark 32.jpg|Mark XXXII- "Romeo" Enhanced RT Suit Mark 33.jpg|Mark XXXIII- "Silver Centurion" Enhanced Energy Suit Mark 34.jpg|Mark XXXIV- "Southpaw" Disaster Rescue Suit Prototype Mark 35.jpg|Mark XXXV- "Red Snapper" Disaster Rescue Suit Mark 36.jpg|Mark XXXVI- "Peacemaker" Riot Control Suit Mark 37.jpg|Mark XXXVII- "Hammerhead" Deep Sea Suit Mark 38.jpg|Mark XXXVIII- "Igor" Heavy Lifting Suit Mark 39.jpg|Mark XXXIX- "Gemini" or "Starboost" Sub-Orbital suit Mark 40.jpg|Mark XL- "Shotgun" Hyper Velocity Traveling Suit Mark 41.jpg|Mark XLI- "Bones" Skeleton Suit Mark 42.jpg|Mark XLII- "Prodigal Son" Prehensile Suit iron legion map.jpg In the Hall of Armor Mark_Eight.jpg|Mark 8 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit9.jpg|Mark 9 (Destroyed by Pepper) Mark10.jpg|Mark 10 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit11.jpg|Mark 11 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit 12.jpg|Mark 12 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit 13.jpg|Mark 13 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit 14.jpg|Mark 14 (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit 15.jpg|Mark 15 "Sneaky" (Destroyed by the Clean Slate Protocol) Suit_16.jpg|Mark 16 "Nightclub" (Destroyed by the Mandarin) Suit_17.jpg|Mark 17 "Heartbreaker" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_18.jpg|Mark 18 "Casanova" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_19.jpg|Mark 19 "Tiger" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_20.jpg|Mark 20 "Python" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_21.jpg|Mark 21 "Midas" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_22.jpg|Mark 22 "Hot Rod" (Destroyed when an Extremis soldier through a yellow pole into it) Suit_23.jpg|Mark 23 "Shades" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_24.jpg|Mark 24 "Tank" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_25.jpg|Mark 25 "Thumper/Striker" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_26.jpg|Mark 26 "Gamma" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_27.jpg|Mark 27 "Disco" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_28.jpg|Mark 28 "Jack" (Destroyed by the Clean Slate Protocol) Suit_29.jpg|Mark 29 "Fiddler" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_30.jpg|Mark 30 "Blue Steel" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_31.jpg|Mark 31 "Piston" (Destroyed by the Extremis soldiers) Suit_32.jpg|Mark 32 "Romeo" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_33.jpg|Mark 33 "Silver Centurion" (Destroyed by Aldrich Killian") Suit_34.jpg|Mark 34 "Southpaw" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_35.jpg|Mark 35 "Red Snapper" (Destroyed by the Extremis soldiers) Suit_36.jpg|Mark 36 "Peacemaker" (Destroyed either by the Clean Slate Protocol or the Extremis soldiers) Suit_37.jpg|Mark 37 "Hammerhead" (ripped to pieces by Extremis soldiers) Suit_38.jpg|Mark 38 "Igor" (Status Unknown) Suit_39.jpg|Mark 39 "Gemini" (Destroyed by Clean Slate Protocol or Extremis Soldiers) Suit_40.jpg|Mark 40 "Shotgun" (Sliced in half by Killian) Suit_41.jpg|Mark 41 "Bones" (Destroyed in the Mark 42 explosion) Suit_42.jpg|Mark 42 "Prodigal Son"(Self destructed while wrapped around Killian) Trivia *The Mark VII armor may have been in the Iron Legion as it was in use at the time of their construction. *The Wine Cellar they are kept in was built by Igor. *In the promotional poster, Nightclub, Heartbreaker, Tank, Silver Centurion, Bones, Shot Gun, and the Prodigal Son (Mark XLII) can be seen. *In the promotional items, the Heartbreaker, Thumper, Silver Centurion, Bones, Igor, Shot Gun, Hammerhead, Peacemaker, Red Snapper, Gemini and Prodigal Son were the most used Armors. *Despite Gemini's high profile, it had nearly no screen time in ''Iron Man 3. *Igor may still be functioning, as if he was destroyed the rig would have collapsed. *Only twenty one suits were shown exploding during the "Clean Slate Protocol" *In the movie, only Hammerhead, Bones, Igor, Heartbreaker, Red Snapper, Thumper, Silver Centurion, Nightclub, Shotgun, and Prodigal Son are seen doing something in the battle, although you can barley see Tank, Tiger, and Piston fighting briefly. * Marks I-VII are seen in the Iron Legion page of the Official film tie-in. *War Machine, Mark V, Mark III and Mark VI are seen with others in a photo of the Iron Legion. *One of the original names was the Iron Avengers, which was used by an Old Tony Stark in the 2008 animated film Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. The Iron Avengers in Next Avengers ''featured Iron Man versions of Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Giant Man, Black Panther, and Thor. Gallery ''Iron Man 3 Heartbreaker_armor.jpg HeartbreakerMK17.jpg Silver Centurion.jpg Mark XXXIII Silver Centurion.jpg Red_Snapper_armor.jpg Red_Snapper_armor_2.jpg Igor_armor.jpg| HulkbusterMK38.jpg Gemini_armor_2.jpg Gemini armor.jpg Shotgun armor.jpg XL Shotgun armor.jpg Nightclub children's .jpg Thumper kids.jpg Red Snapper kids.jpg Hammerhead kids.jpg Gemini kids.jpg Bones kids.jpg Igor kids.jpg Thumper designs .jpg Hammerhead 2.jpg IM3 Heartbreaker.jpg Iron-Man-3-Hulkbuster-Concept-Art-570x746.jpg Iron-Man-3-Space-Armor-Concept-Art.jpg Sneaky .jpg Marks I-IV.jpg|Marks 1-4 Mark V-VIII.jpg|Marks 5-8 Mark IX-XII.jpg|Marks 9-12 Mark XIII-XVI.jpg|Marks 13-16 Mark XVII-XX.jpg|Marks 17-20 Mark XXI-XXII.jpg|Marks 21-22 Mark XXIII-XXVI.jpg|Marks 23-26 Mark XXVII-XXX.jpg|Marks 27-30 Mark XXXI-XXXIV.jpg|Marks 31-34 Mark XXXV-XXXVIII.jpg|Marks 35-38 Mark XXXIX-XLII.jpg|Marks 39-42 Shotgun.jpg IM3 plane save.png Nightclub 2.jpg Heartbreaker fly.jpg|Heartbreaker Tank flies .jpg|Tank Silver Centurion 3.jpg|Silver Centurion Hammerhead.jpg|Hammerhead Bones.jpg|Bones Im33.jpg|promotional poster Iron Legion full.jpg Designs iron legion.jpg Iron Legion game.jpg im308.png Mark XXXVII Hammerhead-IM3SF.png Mark XXXVIII Igor-IM3SF.png GeminiStarboost-IM3SF.png Mark XVII Heartbreaker-IM3SF.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_159.jpg Iron_Legion_Sokovia_2.png Iron_Legion_Return_2.png Iron_Legion_Return_3.png Iron Legions.jpg Strings_Crush.png Iron Legion 01.jpg IronLegionScepter1-AoU.png IronLegionScepter2-AoU.png Category:Iron Man culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Armors Category:Heroes